whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shimion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ryūgū Rena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparkadillia (Talk) 00:55, October 27, 2010 Um... I'm not totally sure, right off the top of my head. I only know the first part, which translates to "Tell onee (sis) I'd like us to be twins in the next world, too." I don't know about the last part, but I can look it up. :3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Okay, okay... let's see what's what, then. (sorry if I seem rude at all during this... ;;;) There are two possibitlies for what Mi-chan says: "お爺/伯父" (おじい/おじ) and "王子" (おうじ). お爺, or 伯父, means uncle, grandfather, basically an older man. 王子 means prince... the closest I could come to "king" while stilling being a varient of おじwas "王者" (おうじゃ). Of course, being fluent in Japanese, you know all this already. :3 Now, as to why I believe Mion says お爺/伯父 rather than 王子 is... until Keiichi moved to Hinamizawa, she was the oldest student at their school, so in calling herself お爺 she was pointing out her seniority. That, and there's clearly emphasis on the じ, rather than on the お, which it would be for 王子. I dunno. If you still don't agree, let's compromise and make a note at the bottom of the article, okay? :D ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ That's alright, trying to get this stuff right can be frustrating. I totally understand. :3 I went ahead and made a note at the bottom of the article explaining both meanings, and if that suits you okay we can go with that. I'd like get my hands on the original Japanese VN so we can be 100% sure, though, but I dunno how I would do that. :\ I do believe you're right; with my crazy obsessiveness and your pentalingual-ness (and various other skills, of course), we two could build this wiki into something amazing, couldn't we? Don't worry, don't worry, I try to be reasonable... ;;; And if we could be friends... why, that would be great! :D ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Heh heh heh, to tell you the truth, I thought so. x3 But I don't mind, really, I do the same thing sometimes. Lying on the internet is soooo easy, sometimes you just can't help it. (do you speak Japanese, though? because if you did... that would be helpful) That's awesomeee, you have fun! Don't worry about getting stuff if it's inconvinient, though, I'm sure there's something similar and usable on the internet. Yeah, stranger-friends power! /magic high-five/ I like you already. You seem nice and reasonable. :3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, I'm sorry. D: That's much too bad... Ah well, I guess doesn't really matter. I was just wondering because I was gleaning stuff from the Japanese Higurashi article on Wikipedia, which was a bit difficult, and if somebody actually fully knew Japanese, that would be cool. (i had a heart attack every time i saw dates in those articles. i was like, POSSIBLE BIRTHDAY INFORMATION YEAH >:D) I know what you meannnn. I used to do that, too, but then I read books about people being kidnapped or stalked after they gave away information on themselves, so I basically cut out all chatrooms. xD ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ "Onji"..? I'd never heard that one before, to be honest, so I decided to roll it back until I could actually confirm or deny it. Nothing personal, of course, it's just not what I usually hear so I'd like to investigate it further. Don't want any mistakes, right? ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Oh, wow, did we find the source of our confusion, then? That's great! 8D I looked around and I found a list that I think mostly solves our problem (Rena and Rika were included; I crossed them out) レナは、「レナ」もしくは「私」 魅音は、「おじさん」もしくは「私」 梨花は、「ボク」もしくは「私」 それにしても自分のことを「おじさん」と呼ぶ女子高生なんて初めて見たよ。 In English: For Rena, "Rena", otherwise "watashi" For Mion, "oji-san", otherwise "(w)atashi" For Rika, "boku", otherwise "watashi" to the effect of Nevertheless, this is the first time in my life I have seen a high-school girl call herself as "oji-san". I can check more if that suits you, seeing as this is third-party information. I recently found some untranslated scenes from Matsuri, I can check that text. :3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ ええ、日本語が分かりませんってですか？むう、日本語が話ますです。。。ぼくはばかじゃないよ。。。 I just meant I hadn't heard of Mii referring to herself as onji-san. That itself was new. :3 Cool, you have teacher~ that's awesome, I had to teach myself for the most part. |D /jealous jealous jealous/... I like you more and more as well; just knowing I finally have a friend here again after so long is great, just great. <3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Keiichi's talk page... oh, yeah, I remember something like that... I wonder when that was? I'll check the history to see when it was posted. ... Ahh, that particular message was left in April of 2009. |D;;; That's months before my time, so I think it's safe to say it no longer applies. As for factual...ness, I've check and double checked the character summary and what not on his page, and everything seems to be in order. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, and sorry if I don't always reply, sometimes I think I did but I really didn't, lol. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ (on a side note, I did a drawing that pertains to Higurashi ((technically Umineko, but whatever))... do you think I should upload it and use it for my picture on my user page? I can show you it if you'd like...) Okay, well, like, I don't usually draw like this but I was copying Ryukushi07's Umineko-style to the best of my ability... it's here . (I put it on dA, so don't worry about the title. :U) (it's a drawing of me "OTL) Now it's your turn, yes? :3 It's alright, you do what's necessary first, and homework comes before the wiki, okay? That's your future! ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ I'm on everyday also... yay activeness! :D What if we already knew each other IRL? That would be crazy... unlikely, but crazy. xD And yeah, I'm still in school. :P I'm actually on Winter Break right now, but I go back tomorrow. Not looking forward to it, but it is what it is. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Aughhhh, second day back at school, this sucks (@~@) How are you holding up, kid? You okay? What did you ask... ah, Satoko, yes? Well, it's never totally confirmed that she did in fact kill her parents, but her story appeared suspicious and in her mental unstable state, it's not unlikely. In the TIPS, I think it was, she even starts thinking to herself about how she'll need to kill them before they kill her, and such things. Probability Satoko killed her parents: 90% ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ I knowwwww, I'm so tired already (@A@) I need more vacation! Why did I call you kid, I don't know, it's like an affectionate term coming from me. |D Right? I like to think fondly of the characters I like, not like they're a crazy psycho. But considering my favorite characters are Satoshi-tan and Rena, I don't have much luck in that area, lol. Ohh, ohhh, speaking of Satoko, have you heard this song ? Because I was translating it earlier and was surprised to find—it's about Satoko! I was absolutely amazed, since she doesn't get very many songs, does she? (I think Hymn, from the same album, is like, Takano's or something, judging by the creepy repeating bit part way through the song... eeee. Not sure about M A T S U R I—Meet Your Match!, but I'm guessing it's Mion.) ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Not many people like Satoshi-tan that much, but I do, and I make up for everyone else. C: I love everyone else as well, of course. You and me both, and I have to work extra hard this semester. OTL Not looking forward to it. (heh heh, don't worry, I got to public school, I hear worse words at the bus stop :,D) ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩